What the number to the Digimon suicide hotline again?
by bloodbull
Summary: It always happened like this, she would have the greatest day of her life and then something would go haywire and her whole life would be turned upside down. This time it was being whisked away to an unknown world with a funny looking mouse creature following her around. Maybe if she gave it cheese it would go away…


**Summary: It always happened like this, she would have the greatest day of her life and then something would go haywire and her whole life would be turned upside down. This time it was being whisked away to an unknown world with a funny looking mouse creature following her around. Maybe if she gave it cheese it would go away…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Beginning sucks I know but bear with me. P.S. Pistol is a girl.**

**Also my description of Phascomon sucks so you might wanna look at a photo of one.**

It was an average day in July, the birds were singing and the weather was just perfect, not to hot and not to cold. It was just your typical day at summer camp , it's a pity it didn't stay that way. Let me back up a bit, the whole reason it started was because the climate went completely out of control; the rainforest dried up and cities that were normally blazing hot in the summer got super cold. Of course, I didn't know any of this was going on at the time; whether it was due to my lack of observation skills or the fact that no one told me shall remain a mystery. But believe me when I say I noticed when it began to snow. Right when I was about to apply bug spray, too.

By the way my name is Pistol, I recently moved from Texas to Japan after an accident, the details of which will be revealed later. I'm a pretty smart girl and enjoy anything that has to do with the outdoors like hunting or fishing. Of course I 'm not the only one here; you see that guy over there with the goggles and crazy hair? His name is Tai, I've only talked to him once or twice but he's okay. Then there's Sora, we've only exchanged a few words. I don't know her all that well so there's not much to say. And mister cool and conceited over there in the green shirt is Matt, he seemed like a jerk at first but he's actually an okay guy once you get to know him, a little funny looking though. Then there's T.K, he's Matt's younger brother. Followed by Joe; shy, awkward Joe. Then there's Izzy, he's intelligent and doesn't talk much but when he does its gives everyone around him a headache. And finally Mimi, there's not really that much to say about her other than I wanna throw her under a bus.

Now the reason I'm telling you all this is because I'm currently stuck inside a cabin due to the fore mentioned snow storm with the previously mentioned children.

" You think its safe to go out yet?" I looked up from my current position and looked around for the source of the voice; Tai. "I don't know," I responded in a mildly sarcastic manner " why don'tcha go check it out an' we'll stay 'ere and make your funeral arrangements."

" Awesome," he said before running out of the cabin into the winter wasteland outside. I sat there for a few moments trying to grasp what just happened before chasing after the retarded boy and yelling "get back 'ere ya dolt I was bein' sarcastic; I don't have the money to pay for your funeral." However when I ran out the door what I saw completely stopped me in my tracks and made me forget what I was out there for in the first place. There before me, floating in the sky was a luminous streak of different colored lights that hovered slightly above the tree line. "Dang, that's pretty," for some odd reason I couldn't get my eyes off of the odd lights, they were completely astounding. It was like a little peace of heaven had connected with earth's sky and erupted in a super nova of colors.

"Why thanks, Pistol, I always knew I was good looking." Just like that the moment was ruined. I looked to the right of me and saw mister hotshot himself standing there. With a roll of my eyes I responded in a sarcastic tone" I wasn't talkin' 'bout you Matt, I was talkin' 'bout them lights up there."

"I know Pistol I was just messing with you, but I know what you mean, something strange is going on with the lights and then the sudden blizzard," His voice drifted off and the other children and I could only nod in agreement. That's when it dawned on me, I wasn't alone. I took my gaze off the lights for a moment and looked around, "when did ya'll come out here?"

"We came out here not long after you did Pistol," Sora said before looking quizzically at the sky "doesn't that look like the borealis?"

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the northern lights, were way to far South for that." Count on Izzy to say something smart. "Tell that to the snow," and count on Sora to say something 'smart.'

"G..Guys maybe we should go back inside if we stay out here we might catch pneumonia," and count on Joe to say something stupid.

I kept my eyes on the odd light formation and replied in a low tone "An' miss this, not a chance Joe. I ain't ever seen anything like this before an' I ain't gonna miss it."

We all stood there in absolute silence for several moments staring up at the sky until Tai's panicked voiced filled the air " guys look!"

"Yes Tai we all saw the Aurora ya moron…. ," my voice trailed as I noticed exactly what Tai was trying to show us; small meteors launched themselves from the aurora. of course I knew exactly how to handle the situation. Panic. "Holy crap! Why is it shooting meteors at us?"

"I don't know… gahhhhh." Huh? Guess Tai knew how to handle it, too.

Before any of us could take a step the meteors plummeted into the ground next to us causing a blinding blanket of snow to surround us. Panicked and blind I called out to the others desperately trying to see if they were still alive. "Is everyone okay?"

" Other than the fact that there's snow in places I didn't know existed I'm fine." Tai's okay that's good. "Same here." Matt's safe awesome. "Completely prodigious." Izzy's good too, perfect we need his brain to ensure our survival in this soon to be zombie infected world. "My mom's going to want a complete refund for this." Joe's alive. Great! We can throw him at the zombies to ensure our survival. "Im good too." T.K's safe. I'm not entirely sure if he'll be beneficial in the apocalypse, but hey, whatever. "All good over here." Yep, Sora's safe. She'll definitely be beneficial to the survival squad. Especially when it comes to repopulating the earth, 'cause I ain't havin' any children with these fools!

'Wait,' I began counting off everyone in my head, 'Sora, Matt, T.K, Joe, Izzy, Tai and myself are okay but Mimi hasn't responded.' My heart began pounding rapidly, 'maybe Mimi got injured in the cross fire or better yet she died. Oh, I hope she reanimates as a zombie so I can shoot her. ' "Im good too," the annoying chorus of Mimi's high pitched voice filled the air like an unwanted summer rain. I let out a frustrated growl. 'NO! Why?'

"Um… guys." Izzy said in a tone mixed with confusion and amazement and the moment the snow cleared I could clearly see what the red head was so astounded by; floating right in front of all eight of us were some weird devices. They were somewhat rectangular in shape with a small antenna pointing out of the right corner. None of us moved, quite frankly none of us knew what to do with the small devices in front of us. Should we grab it or leave it? I looked at the others, their expressions as confused as mine.

"Not it!" I yelled as loud as I could, the others picking up on what I was doing after a few moments, joined in on the chorus' of 'not it' and 'I'm not doing it' until the last person said it.

"Tai your it," I said secretly disappointed that it wasn't Mimi that had to die first. I was really looking forward to testing out my anti-zombie nail gun too. "Oh come on…" "Nope ya said it last so your pickin' it up." "Fine…" Slowly, so very slowly Tai reached out to grab the strange device completely uncertain of the outcome his hand hovered there for a few moments before finally he grabbed it and… nothing. Absolutely nothing happened.

I looked uncertainly at the strange device before following Tai's lead and grabbing my own floating device. I analyzed it carefully, flipping it around in my hands and tinkering with it.

"Well that wasn't so bad. I thought it was gonna kill us or somethin'. At least we know that there…. Holy crap! Everyone run!." But it was to late. The tidal wave crashed down on us and the last thing I remember was blue and Tai screaming like a child.

"Pistol. Pistol. Wake up!"

"Huh.. Ugh, I'm up, I'm up. Whoa… What are you?" I looked at the strange mouse creature sitting on my chest, utter confusion prominent on my face. It was an odd looking creature with grayish-black fur, and the body shape of a mouse complete with tiny dragon like wings and a small spaded tail. It's head was round and slightly to big for its body it had large rounded ears and sleepy looking grey eyes with a vertical red line going from its eyebrow to a little below its lower eyelid.

That's when it dawned on me, "Man! A Tamagachi! The world was supposed to end in zombies not Tamagachis. I already started building a bunker and everything 'fore I left for camp."

"Im a digimon called Phascomon not a Tamagachi, boss" it said a small smile forming on its sleepy looking face. "What?" Before he could even explain further an ear piercing scream ripped through the air starling both of us. "Mimi!" I yelled launching myself up from the ground. Phascomon looked up at me and with a slight nod of his head and said "I'll explain later but first lets go save your friend!"

"Save her? Please I just wanna watch her get eaten. Now hurry up before we miss it." I took off running in the direction of the scream, Phascomon, though a little confused followed close behind. When we got there the scene layed out before us was nothing like I expected, Mimi was still alive and backed up against a cliff with the rest of the group with some other odd looking Tamagachis. However, the most intriguing thing about the whole scene was the giant red beetle like creature that had them trapped on the cliff.

'I gotta do somethin'. Come on Pistol think, if I only had bug spray.' "That's it!"

"You got a plan, Boss." "Just watch Phascomon you'll see…" A smirk formed on my face as I reached into my pocket and grabbed two items; a can of bug spray and a Zippo lighter, long live pyromaniacs.

"Hey you over grown cockroach! Over here!" The giant creature looked straight at me and roared, quickly I mashed the sprayer on the bug spray can and flicked open the lighter, "you gonna burn sucker." With a flick of my wrist I threw the explosive concoction as hard as I could straight into the monsters mouth and, like a sign from God, it almost immediately detonated, sending the creature into a moment of unresponsive shock. I took the small opportunity the explosion provided me with and ran towards the other kids.

"Are ya'll okay?" They simply nodded to shocked to form a complete sentence. " Great now lets get out of here before it realizes….."

A mighty roar ripped through the air shaking the ground at our feet like an earthquake. "Crap…" The giant monster, now awakened from its stunned state started stomping towards the edge of the cliff. We all began to panic.

"Attack!" The small pink ball in Tai's arms yelled launching itself from Tai's chest at the creature, the others following shortly after.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon."

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon."

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon."

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon."

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon."

"Yocomon digivolve to Biyomon."

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon."

"They're bigger.." Tai's voice trailed off.

"That's what she said."

"Shut up Pistol!" "We don't need your idiotic input right now!"

All of them, Phascomon included, charged the giant monster only to be thrown back.

"That's it," the yellow dinosaur looking digimon yelled out enraged " everyone kill it with fire! Pepper breath." Gabumon followed up with a "blue blaster" then Phascomon with a "poison claw" and finally Biyomon's "spiral twister' sent the now flaming monster back into the woods. Quite literally, it fell backwards in to the woods.

"Ya did it lil' buddy." That's when it dawned on me, Phascomon was the only one who didn't digivolve.

"Hey Phascomon."

"Yeah boss."

"Why didn't you transform like the others?"

"Because im already in my rookie form, boss."

"Okay then… At least were all safe now."

RAAAAAAAR!

"Never mind," I said completely exuberated.

It all happened in a rush. The giant beetle slammed his giant pincers into the ground causing the cliff we were on to crack and plummet towards the river below us. "This is not how I wanted to die! Ahhhhhhhh, kill Mimi first!"

**So, how bad was it? It probably sucked. This is unbeta'd so ill go over it tomorrow and fix any mistakes. Review please. Remember the Bunker It will be vital later but don't worry there won't be any zombies.**


End file.
